Three of Hearts 2
Plot Bartender and the other nine remaining contestants are still trapped within the confines of the school classroom killing game, Game number Three of Hearts, "Freeze!". The rules of the game are that the headmaster will turn away from the group, and repeat "The Headmaster has come!" At varying paces. If he turns after finishing the sentence and if anyone moves, they receive a "Game Over", a.k.a, they die. However, there is one saving Grace. If you press the button on the back of it's head, you survive, but everyone else receives a game over instead. Only one person may live. It's a fight to survive, where only one survives. But who? Three of Hearts Contestants Episode Bartender sighed deeply and began to think. How could he get there before the rest? Laura, Tina and Tanya were all slightly ahead of him, but not too much. He could catch up, but he needed a plan. If the head heard his footsteps, it would just speak quicker and turn around. He couldn't risk running towards it. So maybe he just had to... Bartender thought back to when Laura threw the book. If he just did the same, he could... No. Now wasn't the time to think that way. He had to be rational about this. Just as thought came to his mind, the head quickly turned after finishing it's statement, looking around at the contestants. At the corner of his eye, Bartender noticed a bag flying through the air. It was obvious who threw it, it had to have been Laura. The bag made it's way through the air, towards Tanya. The strap flapped around, eventually catching onto her arm. Tanya began to panic, as the weight of the bag was bound to pull her arm down, forcing her to move. "GET THIS OFF OF ME! SOMEONE, HELP!" She began to scream for help, but no one moved an inch. The bag swung around, the strap now wrapped around her arm as the weight of the bag pulled her arm down, jerking her body towards the ground. The head noticed her movement and smiled. "Game Over... Tanya Bell..." The head continued to smile as Tanya let out a scream, then a large noise was heard as blood splattered across the room. The head jumped back around and began to speak loudly. "Tina... Just press it already..." Bartender scoffed in annoyance. Tina was just two feet away from the head, no one else would reach it at this point. Tina just laughed. "You're a fucking idiot if you're just going to let me push it. I guess it doesn't matter either way, pig shits like you deserve to die." She cackles obnoxiously loudly as she begins to hone in on the button that is on the back of the head. "Listen here, young lady!" Margaret shouts. "Manners like that are intolerable! It's not lady-like of you to act that way!" Margaret goes to slam the table in front of her with the palm of her hand in annoyance. "Game Over..." The head shouts, everyone averting their eyes his way. No one had even heard it move. "...Margaret Smith..." The head had caught the old ladies hand moving for the table. The old woman just sighed in frustration. "...So... My time has come..." The woman let out a sigh. "...I'll see you again." She says, looking upwards. BOOM. Bobby begins to panic in the background as the other three make their way to the button. "Please... someone... JUST PRESS IT ALREADY! I JUST WANT IT TO BE OVER, PLEASE!" He completely loses his cool and begins to freak out, curling into a ball on the ground and rocking back and forth, Alicia, the young school girl attempts to console him, but to no avail. "...Bobby... you need to.... you need to calm down... please... he's about to turn around..." She nervously attempts to help Bobby, but he isn't listening to her. He's just laying on the ground with his ears covered, rocking back and forth out of fear. Alicia sighs and stands up, looking to the front of the classroom just as the head jumps around. The head looks around, surveying the group. "Game Over... Bobby Humphries." The head recites as Bobby's head explodes, finishing him off. The head turns around and almost instantly, Tina throws herself at the button, pressing it. Twenty-four Seconds to spare. The head turns once more with a smile. "Congratulations, Tina Berry..." Everyone looks at the head with fear, nervously awaiting their death. The one who presses the button survives, everyone else dies. That's what he said. "... Bartender, Pamela Mintz, Jenifer Marsh, Laura Stone, Rachel Thompson and Alicia White. Game clear." Everyone looks at the front in shock. "...I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WOULD ALL DIE?!" Bartender shouts in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Yes. I lied." The head states. "The three of hearts, A psychological game in which you must endure the thought that your death is imminent and unavoidable, up until the very last moments, when you make peace with your death, then we take it away from you." The head just continues to smile scarily back at them. "...This is so fucked up..." Laura replies, scoffing. "Says YOU, bitch. You fucking killed two of them!" Jenifer shouts at her from the back, Bartender standing between them like a barricade. "There's no need for this anger right now. We're alive, aren't we? Let's keep it that way. No need to turn against eachother anymore..." Everyone looks at Bartender in confusion, wondering where this sudden level-headed attitude came from. "...Let's just get out of here." He says, as the remaining seven out of fifteen exit the game once and for all. "Hey, You, Bartender." Laura shouts down to him as he exits the building. "Why don't we join forces and beat these games? Me and you. 'Sides, the rest of these people are assholes." She says, laughing slightly. "Assholes?! Listen here, pigshit, but you aren't leaving me behind!" Someone shouts at her, when they turn to face the source of the sound, they see Tina staring back with anger. Laura scoffs out of annoyance. "Fine. I guess since you won, you can join us." She rolls her eyes and walks up to Bartender. "C'mon." She says, waving her hand. "H-Hey! I didn't say I would join you!" Bartender shouts. "...Well you didn't say you wouldn't?" Laura replies in confusion as suddenly Bartender feels something smack against the back of his head. "MOVE IT, LARDASS!" Tina shouts, running away, laughing. Bartender grits his teeth. "Little bitch..." He says under his breath, before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Fine. I'll join you." He announces, walking quickly to catch up with the two. "What about the rest?" He asks them. "The police officer, Pink Hair and Pamela all ran off, but..." Laura says, looking back. They see Alicia standing at the school building, looking around, seemingly lost. Laura scoffs as she takes a deep breath. "HEY! YOU! WANNA COME WITH?!" She shouts back to Alicia, who looks at them, expressionless. Despite her lack of reaction, she begins to jog up to them and eventually catches up. "...yes... thank you..." Alicia replies, almost whispering. "Yeah... sure... You don't have to be so fuckin' shy by the way..." Laura says, confused as to why she's so nervous. "Let's just go already, pigshits!" Tina shouts before the four head down a street. "...So how many days do you guys have left on your visa's? I have four now." Laura states. "...five..." Alicia whispers back. "I have nine." Tina replies. "Five, I think." Bartender says, as they turn a corner and go out of sight. "So we don't need to play another game for three days, since the lowest is four." Laura states. "That sound right to you guys?" She asks, Alicia and Tina nodding in agreement. "No." Bartender says, everyone looking at him in confusion. "Why the fuck not?!" Laura replies with anger. "If we don't compete in the game regularly, we'll lose the idea that death could come at any time. If we want to become good at these games, we have to play them regularly. You three can stay out of it, but I'll be playing another one tomorrow." He comments, making the three even more confused. Laura scoffs, then begins laughing. "You really are a psychopath, you know that?" She replies. "Yeah, you're a complete dipshit." Tina adds in. "...but it's not... an awful idea..." Alicia replies nervously. "Huh?! You have something to say?!" Tina shouts at her. "...yes... i just think... that if we play them often, we'll become better at them, is all..." Alicia's face turns slightly red with embarrassment. Bartender sighs. "Well, at least one of you get it." He comments. "By the way, dude... What age are you?" Laura asks. "Twenty one... why?" he looks at her, confused. "You know we're all high-school girls, right? You look like a bit of a creep." Laura comments. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED ME TO COME WITH YOU!" He shouts as the other two burst into laughter, even Alicia giggles lightly at the comment. Bartender scoffs and begins to storm ahead. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Laura screams as the three girls try to catch up with him. THE NEXT DAY Elsewhere within the abandoned city, A new game is beginning within an apartment complex. Ten Floors, two columns of apartments in an L shape is the setting. Twelve people stand around, waiting for the game to start in five minutes, when a couple wanders up, holding hands. The gate closes behind them, now fourteen people competing in the game. Everyone prepares themselves as an announcer begins to speak. "THE GAME YOU WILL BE PLAYING TODAY IS... TAG. FIVE OF SPADES." The announcer states, as one person begins to stretch. Another person scoffs out of annoyance. "I'm no good at these physical games..." The couple looks at eachother in confusion. "...Physical game?" She asks the man. "...You must be new. A Spades game is a physical type. There are other types too, naturally. A diamonds game is an intelligence-based game, A hearts game is psychological and a clubs game is balanced." He explains. The girl nods. "Okay, okay... I think I get it... Thank you!" She replies, smiling as she returns to her boyfriend, linking arms. "IN THIS GAME OF TAG, THERE WILL BE A THIRTY MINUTE TIME LIMIT. YOU WILL GET FIVE MINUTES TO PLACE YOURSELVES ANYWHERE WITHIN THE COMPLEX. IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE, THE CHIP WITHIN YOU WILL BE SET OFF AND YOU WILL EXPLODE. AFTER FIVE MINUTES, THE KILLER WILL BE RELEASED FROM THEIR BASE. ONCE THE KILLER IS RELEASED, YOU MUST ATTEMPT TO ENTER HIS BASE AND PRESS THE BUTTON TO FINISH THE GAME. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLETE THIS GOAL WITHIN THIRTY MINUTES, YOUR CHIP WILL BE SET OFF AND YOU WILL EXPLODE. THE KILLER WILL ATTEMPT TO ELIMINATE YOU FROM THE GAME WITH A GAME OVER. GAME BEGINS, NOW." The announcer screeches, as the speakers turn off and everyone heads off to their positions. As they're walking, the boyfriend bumps into a hooded individual, who's face can't be made out. "Sorry, bro." The hooded individual says in a deep, masculine voice. "Yeah... sorry..." The boyfriend replies, walking up the staircase that joins the two apartment complexes. The hooded figure just stares back at him, before another hooded person tugs at his sleeve, and signals him to follow them. GAME: START. 5 of ♠ Contestants